A World of Fragile Things
by Captain Morrigan Savvy
Summary: Elizabeth is blamed for the murder of her own son, and Will is the only person who believes the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, my Pirates of the Caribbean soundtrack, and my 9 Johnny posters which cover my wall...

A/N: Um... well... enjoy, I guess... ::hides in embarrassment::

* * *

"Gavin, Gavin!" the horrified young woman screamed into the storm. She struggled fiercely against the raging ocean that held her skirts captive and weighed her down, but the unyielding waves slammed into her, obstructing her panicked movements and plastering her already-tight dress to her wet body. Her hands were flung out in front of her, frantically searching to grasp some part, any part, of the boy she was desperately trying to save.

How did it come to this? They had just been out for a simple picnic on the beach. Mother and son, enjoying the fair weather and each other's company. Well, the weather didn't stay fair for long. Elizabeth had seen the heavy, gray clouds in the distance, but she hadn't thought they would approach this fast. She began to gather up their remaining food and supplies when the first raindrops fell, and Gavin had wandered towards the awakening sea, taking advantage of his mother's distraction. She had noticed, of course, and warned him to be careful and not stray too far from her side. By the time she had finished packing their things, gentle breezes had become strong gales, pleasant waves lapping at the shore had turned violent, and everything was gray. The storm was almost at full tilt, and she looked up to see that Gavin had indeed ventured too far.

So now here she was, waist-deep in the unfriendly water and shrieking her son's name to the merciless wind.

"Gavin!" she shouted once more as a pale, tiny hand surfaced and she could spot the very top of his blond head, not three feet to her left. Harsh saltwater found its way into her mouth as she thrashed wildly towards her child and she choked on its acrid taste, spitting vehemently as she continued her violent struggle. It was like Mother Nature was actually trying to stand in her way, like God himself did not want her to save her son.

Just as she reached him, her fingers brushing against the sleeve of his jacket, strong hands gripped her arms and pulled her backwards against a firm body, slowly dragging her away from her drowning child and towards the relative safety of the beach. She fought for all she was worth, desperate to bring her son out of danger as well. She felt as though she was no longer in command of her own body, the burning need to rescue her child the only force controlling her actions. She kicked and yelled, flailing madly against the restraining arms now wrapped around her waist, hauling her out of the dangerous waters, but she was too hysterical, and her captor too strong.

She was towed all the way up the beach, her legs becoming tangled in her wet skirts as she continued to struggle fervently, past the docks and into the shelter of the fort. She was in tears by this point, bitter tears that mingled with the rain and seawater on her face. She knew she had lost. There was no chance of saving him now; her son was surely dead. She ceased her struggling against her captor's hold and turned her face into the person's chest, not knowing or caring who it was, just desperate for comfort from another human being. However, she was roughly shoved away, and she finally looked up to see the mystery person's face.

Lieutenant Gillette stood in front of her, his very being emanating a sense of loathing and disgust. His jaw was set in an angry line, his fists slightly clenched at his sides, and his eyes were as cold and stormy as the ocean he had just rescued her from.

"Lieutenant," Elizabeth squeaked, "what, why did you –"

"I always knew you were a bit… _off_, Mrs. Turner," he interrupted her. "Associating so casually with pirates, even _marrying _one for Christ's sake. But I never, _never_ thought…" He trailed off, shaking his head.

A small, choked sob was the only invitation to continue that Elizabeth could give him.

He sighed – seeming more like a growl to Elizabeth – and fixed her with a stony glare. "I never thought you would go as far as to kill your own son."

* * *

A/N: So... it's been a slice, please be a dear and leave me a review!! Love you all...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello everyone, I just got back from a two-week vacation and I must say that it's so good to be home!! But guess what... I went to Florida and got caught in Hurricane Charley!!! Yep, I went outside in it and everything. I also got to spend lots of time with my cousins, who are sometimes annoying but mostly entertaining. If you've read my bio and liked the quotes, check it out cuz I've added some new ones from my cousins.

Anyways, a big thank you to Leena for her help with this chapter. So without further ado....

* * *

Elizabeth entered her house numbly, feeling almost nothing save the sore spot on her arm where Gillette had gripped her forcefully and led her all the way home. "I will be informing Commodore Norrington of this immediately," he had snarled, tugging her along beside him. "He will be ultimately responsible for deciding what will happen next, but until his decision is made I am placing you under house arrest. You are not to leave your home at any time, for any purpose…" he had continued drabbling on, but his voice became a distant echo as her clogged head began throbbing mercilessly.

In the early days of their marriage, Elizabeth and Will had lived in the governor's mansion with Elizabeth's father. They were happy, enjoying the luxuries that came with inhabiting such an elaborate residence, but Elizabeth had always desired a place of their own, and she was sure Will had felt the same. Several months later, Governor Swann had decided to resign from his position and move back to England, for reasons unknown to everyone save James Norrington. His daughter had, of course, chosen to remain in Port Royal with the man she loved, and the kind governor had had a house built for the young couple shortly before he left.

Elizabeth's home was comfortable, humble but endearing with everything she and her husband would need for themselves and the children they would surely have. It had always radiated contentment and joy for Elizabeth; it always seemed to glow warmly with the love of a happy family. But not now, not anymore. Part of that family was gone, and he would never be coming back. Her home was incomplete.

Will strolled into the parlor, smiling brightly when he saw his wife standing before him. "Elizabeth," he greeted. "Finally, you're home. I was getting worried. I was actually just about to go and look for you. What took so long?"

Elizabeth didn't answer, just stared blankly at his shoes, her lips slightly puckered as she breathed shallowly through her nose.

Will frowned slightly as he studied her appearance. Her hair was wet and tousled as it fell down her back, her dress was also soaked and clinging to her tiny frame. Her face was damp, her honey-colored skin shining with moisture, and her eyes were vacant, like she was reeling from an enormous shock and had drifted into another dimension of herself, a quiet place where she could sort out her feelings. However, more than the appearance of his wife – he supposed it was to be somewhat expected, as it was storming outside and she had most likely walked home in the rain – Will noticed the absence of his son.

"Where is Gavin?" he questioned.

Her gaze swiftly rose to meet his and pain devoured her eyes as they filled with tears. Her lips pressed together as she contained the sobs so desperate to break free, and all breath seemed to escape her. Will read the signs immediately and his worry heightened alarmingly. He stepped closer to her and gripped her by her arms. Elizabeth winced slightly as he touched the forming bruise where Gillette had held her, a painful reminder of the cruel accusations that had been pinned upon her.

"Elizabeth," Will spoke again, more urgently this time, staring straight into her gleaming eyes, "where is our son?"

She inhaled slowly, oxygen trembling as it entered her feeble body. She was nothing; she could not live without her child, could not live with this grief. She stared back into the measuring eyes of her husband, eyes pleading for an answer but still holding an undeniable compassion that made her quake under the intensity of his gaze.

"He's dead," she whispered, feeling her heart break with each word. She pitched forward against Will's chest, releasing her tears to the coarse fabric of his shirt.

"What?" he pulled back in utter disbelief, giving her a hard look of the wildest bewilderment and skepticism. He was struck dumb, completely and thoroughly stunned.

"Please, Will." She stepped into him again, wrapping her arms firmly and desperately around his torso. "Please…" she sobbed, begging him to offer some comfort before asking any more questions.

Will recognized her distress, and though he was desperate to know what had occurred, he pushed his concerns aside for a moment in order to calm her. Elizabeth still felt the nervous tension in his muscles as his loving arms came around her, his fingers combing through her salty hair and his soothing voice murmuring in her ear.

After some moments of nothing but Elizabeth's harsh, ragged sobs, Will pushed her back gently and took her face in his hands, wiping her cheeks with his thumbs. He looked lovingly into her tortured brown eyes, trying to slow her shaking, hysterical breathing with the steadiness of his gaze, but his worry and alarm was still painfully obvious to the woman who knew him best of all.

He stroked her hair back out of her face. "Tell me what happened," he implored quietly but urgently, his voice breaking. "Please."

Her face crumbled as she returned to his embrace, pressing her body against him to avoid the crushing walls of truth constricting her, and sobbed out the story on his chest.

"He drowned, Will. I tried to save him, but the waves and the rain and everything and… and Gillette! He came and pulled me away, I was so close and he stopped me, Will. And then… then he accused _me_ of killing Gavin!" An unforgiving sob broke her words. "I tried to tell him, I really tried but he would have none of it… And now, now I am not to leave the house until Commodore Norrington makes a decision about what will happen next…" She broke off choking on her high-pitched voice, her heart throbbing and her jagged breaths agonizingly loud in her ears.

Will felt tears filling his own eyes as her tale was concluded, and a terrible emptiness ate away a piece of his heart. His son was dead. And his wife was being blamed for it. Her hands were clenching fists around his shirt and her face pressed firmly into his neck, his skin collecting her tears. He could hear her whispering faintly between her broken cries. "I'm sorry," she murmured breathlessly. "I'm so sorry…" Her desperate tone brought more tears flooding to his eyes.

"Shhh," he soothed, stroking her back with shaking fingers. He kissed her hair and guided her to the sofa, where they sat down together and Elizabeth continued to weep into his shoulder. Her hand moved from his collar to his sleeve, touching him with fidgeting movements to quiet restless limbs, until both arms came to rest around his neck, and he rubbed her back with tears slipping past his closed eyes.


End file.
